


She's a Lady (And She Shouldn't Be Messed With)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, For a Friend, I Don't Even Know, Other, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I'm ready to kick some ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Lady (And She Shouldn't Be Messed With)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



> Happy birthday Starrie!!!   
>  [](http://imgur.com/hj4xvHD)  
>   
> Here's hoping it's a good one and for many more :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Title from "She's a Lady" by Forever The Sickest Kids.   
> Lyric in the graphic from "She's a Rebel" by Green Day.

[](http://imgur.com/c8hIOEM)


End file.
